


Los reflejos del corazón

by MiraHerondale



Category: Harry Potter RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aurors, EXTASIS, F/M, M/M, Mary out of my way please, Potterlock, TIMOS, johnlock forever
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/pseuds/MiraHerondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay objetos mágicos desperdigados por toda la escuela, y Sherlock es un Ravenclaw curioso que tiene la (mala) suerte de toparse con uno que muchos conocemos, y que se convierte en su quebradero de cabeza durante un tiempo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los reflejos del corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son producto del universo de J K Rowling y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la adaptación de la BBC. Yo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro :)
> 
> Este fanfic participa en el reto de Julio del Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.
> 
> Consultores, ¿¡cual es nuestro oficio?!

**Los reflejos del corazón**

 

Sherlock Holmes era un curioso alumno de séptimo año de Ravenclaw, y su casa no podía estar más orgullosa de él, cuando encontró el espejo. No creyó que fuera nada del otro mundo cuando lo vio, cubierto por una vieja sábana, pero después de pasar por delante por tercera vez, en busca de el dichoso libro de pociones avanzadas que estaba seguro que andaba por allí, y decidió que tal vez valiera la pena echar una mirada.

Había llegado a la Sala de los Menesteres a media noche, escabulléndose de la sala común con la agilidad de la experiencia. No sería la primera vez que se escapaba a hurtadillas de la habitación, y no sería la última. Aunque la mayoría de las veces era para verse con John y hacer experimentos o investigar por el castillo, también visitaba la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, o se colaba en la sala de pociones para practicar durante la noche, y realizar sus propias pociones sin ser molestado, pudiendo disponer libremente del material. El profesor Snape parecía haber apreciado su interés por la materia, así como su dedicación, y le había entregado una llave , sabedor de que Sherlock era un alumno aplicado y más o menos responsable. Le permitía que dispusiera libremente del material, siempre y cuando mantuviera todo en buen estado, no rompiera nada, limpiara todo al marcharse, y redactara una lista con aquello que había utilizado para que pudiera ser repuesto al día siguiente.

Esa vez, Sherlock no había avisado a John. En otras circunstancias lo habría hecho, pero al día siguiente había un partido contra Slytherin, y lo último que quería era que John se viera humillado frente a Sebastian Moran, el golpeador de las serpientes.

John era un orgulloso, impetuoso y fuerte Gryffindor, valiente y bajito. Quería ser Auror al principio, pero después pensó que sería mejor si se dedicaba a la sanación. Después de hablar largo y tendido con la profesora McGonagall, esta le dijo que con un poco de esfuerzo, podría llegar a ser las dos cosas. Y John estaba cumpliendo. Había sacado 12 TIMOS, y un Extraordinario en Matricula de Honor de Brujería. Sherlock, sabiendo lo muy cansado que estaba su amigo, decidió que debía dejarlo al margen, descansando.

Además, solo iba a por un maldito libro.

Miró a su lado y, en una estantería, lo encontró. El libro. Lo cogió entre las manos y, dispuesto a irse, volvió a quedar frente a frente con el que estaba seguro de que era un espejo viejo, con la sábana aún colgada de él. Bueno, ya que la búsqueda del libro no le había llevado mucho tiempo, podía aprovechar e investigar un poco más. Quizá encontrara algo más interesante.

Sherlock tiró de la sábana con fuerza, revelando un viejo espejo, como había predicho. La superficie reflectante. En lo alto, había una inscripción, y Sherlock se vio en la obligación de aumentar su  _lumos_  para poder leerlo, pues había demasiado polvo cubriéndolas. La inscripción rezaba:  _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse._ Un completo galimatías. Sherlock había estudiado las lenguas arcanas, y aquella no le sonaba. Permaneció unos momentos contemplando las letras, hasta que entendió el problema. Era una inscripción en un espejo. Obviamente, debía ser leída al revés.

_"Esta no es tu cara sino lo que tu corazón desea."_

_¿Lo que mi corazón desea? ¿Un juego nuevo de pociones?,_  se preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces, miró al espejo, y estuvo a punto de dar un brinco. John estaba tras él, con el uniforme de Quidditch, escoba en mano, mirándole con una sonrisa cálida, de esas que John le dedicaba, y cuya imitación dedicaba a sus numerosas novias. Frunció el ceño. ¿Tan tarde era ya?

—John, menudo susto —dijo, aflojando la mano que sostenía su varita. Empezó a girarse para observarle, cuando notó que algo no iba bien. John no solía acercarse al acecho de esa manera, y ciertamente no había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que se hiciera de día, así que era imposible que estuviera ya vestido con su ropa de Quiddtch. Continuó observando el reflejo en el espejo, y se dio cuenta del pequeño y sutil detalle que marcaba la tremenda diferencia. John le estaba cogiendo de la mano libre, sus dedos entrelazados con los de él. No era como si de vez en cuando no se hubieran dado la mano, pero había algo intimo en la manera en la que el reflejo lo hacía. El estómago se le hizo un nudo —. No eres tú, ¿verdad? No estás aquí. Sigues en la sala común, durmiendo.

El reflejo vestido de John le devolvió la mirada, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros como si dijera "Lo siento, solo soy un reflejo. No puedo hacer más", y vio como se inclinaba para besar su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. No había sentido nada. Ni calor, ni frío. Nada. Aquella escena solo estaba teniendo lugar en su cabeza y en el espejo. Cuando su reflejo empezó a moverse sin que él lo controlara, se tensó. El Sherlock del espejo había girado la cabeza hacia John, y John le había puesto una mano en la mejilla, rozándola con el dorso del pulgar con suavidad, como Sherlock le había visto hacer muchas veces con sus novias. Sabía lo que iba después. Podía interpretarlo en sus gestos. En los de ambos.

Deseó no haber sabido leer los labios, porque el John en el espejo miraba a su reflejo, con la boca medio abierta, y pronunció unas palabras que Sherlock siempre había deseado escucharle decir hacia su persona, en lo más oscuro y secreto de su mente.

_"Eres brillante. Te amo."_

Sherlock cerró los ojos cuando John ladeó su cabeza un poco, acercándose más. No quería ver lo que venía a continuación. Había sido suficiente. Suficiente para siempre. Agitó su varita, y oyó como la pesada tela saltaba para volver a cubrir el espejo antes de que éste decidiera profundizar más en el corazón de Sherlock.

Había leído sobre ese espejo antes, ahora lo recordaba. El Espejo de Oesed. El espejo que te muestra los más profundos y desesperados deseos de tu corazón, y ante el cual solo el hombre más feliz del mundo se mostraría ante su reflejo tal y como era. Sherlock se preguntó quién sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, entonces, y si serlo no sería demasiado aburrido.

Ciertamente, él no lo era.

John Watson parecía no demostrar ninguna señal de haber apreciado el afecto que Sherlock sentía por él en silencio, o de haberlo hecho, lo rechazaba. Sherlock le había visto ir y venir con una y mil chicas, la mayoría de las cuales solo estaban interesadas en él porque era jugador, y durante las temporadas de auge de Gryffindor. Ninguna le duraba más de un mes, y la que más, era con la que estaba actualmente. Mary Morstan, una Gryffindor de quinto curso con la que ya llevaba saliendo un trimestre. Sherlock apreciaba a Mary. Le caía bien. Al menos no parecía estar con John solo por aquello por lo que las demás lo habían buscado, y no le alejaba de él, pero no podía negar que habría dado su brazo derecho por estar en su lugar. Más de una vez le había tentado utilizar una poción multijugos para hacer el sueño realidad. Conseguir un pelo de Mary sería tan absurdamente sencillo que hasta podría tener un almacén de ellos si lo deseara. Pero no lo haría. Si iba a tener algo con John, quería que fuera real. Y, además, nunca le haría eso a su amigo. Sería una total vulneración de su privacidad.

Abrió los ojos cuando probó algo salado en sus labios, y se dio cuenta de que un par de lagrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos. Las limpió con rabia, y abandonó a toda prisa la sala, esperando no volver a ver nunca más el espejo. Había aceptado que John nunca sería suyo, que podían ser solo amigos y eso sería suficiente... o al menos eso había creído.

Sherlock apagó su varita, y abandonó la Sala de los Menesteres a la carrera, directo a la Sala Común, abrazado al libro de pociones avanzadas con todas sus fuerzas, sin saber por qué. Un libro garabateado y lleno de apuntes, tan viejo que era frágil hasta para ser mirado.

* * *

La segunda vez que Sherlock vio el espejo de Oesed, fue al año siguiente, después de que John superara los EXTASIS que le permitirían hacerse Auror y Sanador al mismo tiempo, y Sherlock el de Inefable, deseando trabajar ya en la Cámara de la Mente, dentro del Ministerio. Los tres habían decidido montar una fiesta para celebrarlo, ya que John pasaría los tres años siguientes en su entrenamiento particular para convertirse en Auror en pleno derecho, y Sherlock estaba seguro de que iba a lograrlo.

John y Mary estaban dándolo todo, besándose como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en unos pocos minutos, así que Sherlock apartó la mirada, incómodo. Por algún ardid del destino, se le ocurrió que podían ir a la Sala de los Menesteres a festejarlo, pues allí estarían provistos de todo lo necesario, y el comunicado fue suficiente para que los tortolitos se despegaran y tomaran un poco de aire. John le palmeó la espalda, y Mary le abrazó con fuerza antes de que ambos se tomaran de la mano y empezaran a correr en dirección al séptimo piso. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, con un gruñido, y se desapareció hasta allí. Si se sorprendió al ver la puerta ya en la pared, no lo demostró.

Abrió la pesada puerta de madera, y al entrar en ella, vio una sala vacía, con un gran espejo en el centro. Un espejo libre de la sabana vieja con la que lo había visto cubierto la última vez. Estaba encarado a la puerta, de modo que nada más abrirlas, se pudo ver reflejado perfectamente, con todo lujo de detalles.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio el reflejo de un John mirándole, vestido con la misma ropa que llevaba ese día, y una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, donde Sherlock había visto unas horas atrás un bulto sospechoso. Cerró las puertas tras él, con el corazón a cien, y sacó su varita con manos temblorosas, aún apoyado contra la puerta, solo en caso de que alguien más quisiera entrar y ver su desdicha.

El John del reflejo sacó una cajita de su bolsillo, e hincó una rodilla en el suelo, mirándole. No necesitó leerle los labios ni ver qué había en esa caja esa vez, para saber qué estaba pasando. No necesitaba saber por qué los dos habían salido corriendo en lugar de desaparecerse hasta allí. John necesitaba tiempo de intimidad un momento para poder sacar aquella cajita que había comprado cuando le pidió a Sherlock que lo acompañara, un mes antes de los EXTASIS, al Callejón Diagón. Una cajita respecto a la cual Sherlock no hizo preguntas y respecto a la cual John nunca habló. Sherlock sabía que John pensaba que él no entendía los sentimientos, y eso era mejor para él, porque así se ahorraba un dolor innecesario. No hubiera querido pasar por la inevitable y larga conversación que habría sobrevenido sobre la opinión de Holmes a cerca de las intenciones (en su opinión algo precipitadas) para con Mary. No quería tener que mentirle más a John a la cara. Sus comentarios a cerca de su relación siempre habían sido ambiguos o nulos. Nunca mentiras. Sherlock no quería mentirle a John, pero sabia que pronto se vería obligado a hacerlo, por el bien y la felicidad de John.

Porque sabía que John querría que estuviera en su boda. Por supuesto.

—¿¡POR QUÉ ME ENSEÑAS ESTO?! —bramó contra el espejo, apuntándolo con la varita, preparado para lanzar un hechizo bien cargado, esperando poder hacer añicos el espejo de una vez por todas — ¡NO QUIERO VERLO! ¡NO MÁS!

Lanzó unos cuantos  _confringo_ ,  _expeliarmus_  y  _bombardas_ , pero las protecciones del espejo eran demasiado resistentes, así que todos sus hechizos fueron absorbidos. Ls superficie del espejo seguía estando sucia y lisa, sin un solo rasguño. Se dio la vuelta, sin poder soportarlo más, y escapó por las puertas abiertas.

—¡Sherlock! ¡Tenemos una noticia maravillosa! —exclamó Mary, cogida de la mano de un sonriente John. Pero Sherlock les ignoró. Visiblemente muy alterado, les dio la espalda, la varita temblando en su mano —¿Sherlock? ¿Estás bien?

John frunció el ceño y vio los hombros de su amigo agitarse.

—Estoy bien, esto... Me ha surgido un imprevisto y tengo que marcharme. Os mandaré una lechuza. Enhorabuena.

Supo que algo andaba realmente mal cuando escuchó la voz de Sherlock. Era distinta, dolida, incluso. Tensa. John nunca lo había escuchado hablar así. Se soltó de Mary con suavidad, y se acercó hasta Sherlock, alzando una mano para posarla en su hombro y reconfortarle, pero antes de que pudiera tocarle, siquiera rozarle, se desapareció, dejando un hueco de vacío donde había estado segundos atrás.

* * *

Greg miró hacia la entrada de su salón. Acababa de volver de redactar un informe como Auror Jefe para el departamento del Ministerio, y nada más tocar el sofá, Sherlock Holmes se había aparecido ante él, aún con el uniforme del último día de clase, varita en mano. Su pelo estaba revuelto, sus ojos rojos, y todo él estaba temblando. Greg lo había visto así en una única ocasión anterior, la única a la que el hermanito de su pareja había acudido a él, de manera por completo fortuita. Palmeó el sofá a su lado, e invocó con un _accio_  un poco de chocolate caliente que le había sobrado y que estaba en la cocina.

—Sé exactamente lo que necesitas, Sherlock —esperó a que el joven se sentara a su lado antes de ofrecerle la última taza de chocolate. Una vez se aseguró de que no la derramaría y que no se quemaría las manos con ella, le puso una mano en el hombro —. Ahora, cuéntame qué ha pasado.

* * *

Tras la batalla de Hogwarts, muchas vidas se habían perdido. Amigos, familiares y compañeros. Había sido la primera intervención importante de John como Auror, tan solo un año después de la finalización de su entrenamiento, y Sherlock hacía ya un par de años que tenía varios rentes de investigación abiertos en el Departamento de Misterios, colaborando con los Aurores de vez en cuando a la hora de buscar criminales. Ambos habían mantenido un contacto muy, muy regular, viviendo juntos como compañeros en un piso en el centro de Londres, conviviendo con una anciana y amable bruja a la que le pagaban el alquiler. John le había informado de sus planes de boda poco tiempo después de mudarse con él allí. John había querido esperar a que Mary superara sus EXTASIS (era un año más joven que ellos), y se asentara en su trabajo en el hospital de San Mungo antes de la boda y de irse a vivir juntos. Pero durante la batalla en la escuela, a penas unas semanas antes de la ya preparada boda de John y Mary, en la que Sherlock iba a ser el padrino, la zona donde ella estaba atendiendo heridos se derrumbó cuando uno de las  _Bombardas_  de los mortífagos impacto de lleno en la piedra de la estructura. Ni Sherlock ni John se habían dado cuenta de eso, hasta que Voldemort los dejó en una tregua para enterrar a los muertos y entregar a Potter, o todos morirían. Sherlock y John se habían despedido antes de entrar en batalla, en los angustiosos minutos previos a la primera explosión, a la caída del escudo que protegía la escuela. Se habían tomado de la mano como años antes lo habían hecho, sabiendo que las probabilidades de que salieran de allí con vida iban a ser muy escasas.

—En qué piensas —había murmurado John, sin dejar de mirar el horizonte, donde el escudo terminaba. Estaban en lo alto de la torre del reloj, en la primera línea. Se suponía que ellos tenían que repeler los primeros ataques, así que serían carne de cañón fácilmente.

—En que puede que esta sea la última vez que podamos hablar, o vernos —respondió, sinceramente. La cruda y dolorosa realidad era que cualquiera de los dos podía morir esa noche —. Y que, puesto que eso es así, no tengo más que perder.

John, que había estado pensando en Mary minutos atrás, sacudió la cabeza para centrarse, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿De qué hablas?

EL cuerpo de Sherlock estaba extrañamente relajado, más de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida, y se sentía muy en paz con la vida, cuando en otras ocasiones lo que estaba a punto de hacer le habría hecho entrar en pánico. Supuso que los años habían afectado a su forma de pensar y ver el mundo, pero la verdad era que había aceptado que iba a morir esa noche, y que podía permitirse ser egoísta por primera vez, en lo que se refería a su corazón. Sin apartar los ojos de la línea de fuego, dijo, con lentitud y naturalidad:

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

John suspiró. Lo había supuesto, desde que empezaron esa conversación. Pero oírlo salir de sus labios solo hacía que la amargura que John cargaba sobre sí mismo aumentara. Ahora no solo estaría a punto de perder con casi total seguridad al amor de su vida, sino a sus dos grandes amores. Todo en la misma noche. Esperanza y desdicha entrelazadas de la manera más grotesca.

— ¿Desde cuando?

—Más de lo que sería sensato admitir, la verdad.

Después de eso, el mundo estalló en magia y gritos cuando la barrera se desintegró y los magos oscuros empezaron a entrar. Sherlock sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, y John que el mundo le estaba gastando una broma de mal gusto. Sensación que se incrementó drásticamente cuando llegó a lo que en otro tiempo había sido el Gran Comedor, y que se había convertido en una enfermería de campaña, y en un velatorio para los muertos. Más aún cuando, acompañado por una antigua profesora suya, llegó hasta donde, cubierto por un abrigo sucio, yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Mary. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, tomando su mano inerte entre las suyas, presionando sus labios contra los fríos nudillos. Y Sherlock, que sangraba por una ceja abierta, y que tenía la camisa desgarrada y medio quemada, se agachó a su lado y lloró con él lagrimas silenciosas porque, a pesar de todo, Mary había sido su amiga, y había sido buena para John. Puso una mano sobre su hombro, y allí la mantuvo hasta que les informaron de que Voldemort estaba en el patio del reloj, y que Potter había muerto.

No se movieron de allí hasta que todo terminó. Si era cierto aquello, la muerte les llegaría inevitablemente, pero lo haría encontrándolos juntos. Y aún después, tomaron el cuerpo de la que iba a ser la esposa de John, y se desaparecieron con él hasta un lugar donde poder enterrarla. El cementerio de Godric's Hollow, donde los padres de Mary habían vivido, les pareció un buen lugar para ello.

Año y medio le costó a John recuperarse de la pérdida, y un poco menos a Sherlock sobreponerse al horror. Lo único que él quería era que John fuera feliz. Nunca volvieron a hablar de la conversación que habían tenido antes de la batalla, hasta pasado ese tiempo. Sherlock había empezado a creer que John la había olvidado, pero el anillo que deslizó en su dedo corazón delante de sus amigos y familiares, tres años más tarde, negaba aquel pensamiento con la vehemencia que solo el brillo de la plata podía otorgar.

* * *

En definitiva, eran una pareja recién casada cuando Sherlock vio el espejo por tercera y última vez en su vida.

En su idea por renovar algunos aspectos del apartamento en el que ahora convivían como matrimonio, John había insistido en que visitaran el Callejón Diagón en busca de algo que poder adquirir. "Baratijas con personalidad", las llamaba. Y, bajo la promesa de la búsqueda de rarezas del mundo mágico, Sherlock había accedido a pasar el día entre las tiendas de antigüedades y curiosidades del Callejón. John conocía sus puntos débiles.

Fue en Knockturn, en  _Borgin & Burkes_, donde lo vio. Estaba igual que hacía tanto años, solo que esa vez, no había sábana alguna que lo cubriera. Un dedo frío se deslizó por la espalda de Sherlock cuando lo vio, y se apresuró a apartar la mirada. El espejo solo le había traído amargura. Ahora era feliz. Se sabía feliz. Estaba con John, estaban sanos, sus trabajos eran gratificantes, y acababan de casarse. Si bien la línea de acontecimientos que los había llevado a semejante desenlace podía no haber sido la mejor, el resultado era simplemente estupendo para Sherlock. No quería ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, decidió. Estaba bien así.

—Hey, Sherlock. ¿Has visto ese espejo? Es de lo más curioso. Parece muy antiguo. ¿No te gusta?

Sherlock fue arrastrado por John justo hasta delante del único objeto de la tienda que Sherlock no estaba interesado en adquirir, pero no pudo evitar ver la pregunta.

—Es un espejo mágico, John. ¿Qué ves en él?

Sherlock se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado nada más las palabras salieron de sus labios. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué era aquello que el corazón de John deseaba más oscura y desesperadamente, pero saber que él no sería suficiente amenazaba con matarle de dolor.

John simplemente observó su reflejo en el espejo y, estuvo a punto de replicar, hasta que se fijó en que su reflejo sostenía la mano de Sherlock, cuando él no lo estaba haciendo. Frunció el ceño un momento, sin entender, hasta que su reflejo arqueó las cejas en su dirección, y entendió. O no, pero al menos creyó hacerlo, y eso fue suficiente. Movió la mano y tomó la de Sherlock, y entonces hubo un sutil cambio en la superficie reflectante. Sus movimientos coincidían ahora a la perfección. Se giró hacia Sherlock, y sonrió.

—Solo a nosotros, claro. Es un espejo, ¿qué si no?

Sherlock parpadeó al escuchar aquello, y sin proponérselo, se encontró mirándose cara a cara en el espejo. Su reflejo le devolvía una incrédula y sorprendida mirada, sin nada más. No había nada pasando. Nada en absoluto. No había apariciones, ni reflejos de John con vida propia. Solo estaban ellos dos, cogidos de la mano, con su ropa de invierno puesta, abrochados hasta la barbilla, y las narices enrojecidas por el frío londinense. Parpadeó y boqueó, sin saber qué hacer o que decir, cuando John tiró de él hacia el fondo de la tienda.

—Estará roto. Parece muy viejo. ¡Mira, allí hay un giratiempo! ¡Y un armario evanescente! Tenemos que conseguir uno de esos para casa...

Sherlock se dejó arrastrar, con una sonrisa boba en la cara, por un John emocionado por las compras, sin comprender las implicaciones de lo que acababa de pasar. Tras ellos, un niño cogido de la mano de su madre, se plantó frente al espejo que acababan de ver y lo señaló con un dedo, excitado y dando saltos.

—¡Mira mamá! ¡Una Saeta de Fuego!

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que esta es una idea que ya se ha hecho más de una vez, pero es que vi un post en Tumblr y tenía que hacerlo o me explotaría una vena XD
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado mi pseudo potterlock. Si alguna referencia al mundo de Jo no está bien, me disculpo. Es el primero con el que me atrevo.
> 
> Hey!  
> Espero que os haya gustado la lectura. Si queréis saber más sobre esta u otras historias, o si simplemente sentís curiosidad y os ha picado el gusanillo stalker, aquí os dejo mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/herondale_mira) y a mi [Tumblr](http://consultingpacha.tumblr.com) (Sí, la de la foto soy yo XD).  
> Que no os de apuro acosarme un poquillo. No muerdo ;)
> 
> MH
> 
> PD: gifset en el que me inspiré: http://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/post/124362209634/joolaweed-ironerik-the-mirror-of-erised-it


End file.
